


Christopher Robin

by nachocheese26



Series: The Gangsitter [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I want to see Rio interacting with all the kids, but it's probably not going to happen so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachocheese26/pseuds/nachocheese26
Summary: Rio wondered if maybe he should rethink his definition of ‘emergency’. Or maybe he should have Sadie rethink his definition of ‘emergency’ because when Rio pulled up to the park, he saw Sadie sprawled across a bench, his feet propped up on his backpack.He got out of the car and silently approached. When he stood over Sadie, the kid didn’t even jump, just squinted up at him as Rio blocked the sun from his face. “Hey,” Sadie said with a scrunched up smile.Rio just nodded his chin in greeting. Then he gave his neck a little twist. “Emergency, huh?”





	Christopher Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I think Rio & Sadie are my new brotp, even though they probably don't even know the other exists in the show

Rio looked down at his shoes. He squinted in the dim lighting and tried to make sure they hadn’t gotten dirty. He looked back up. “You know, it’s a pain in the ass tryin’ to get these shoes clean. You best hope I don’t get them dirty while havin' to deal with you.”

The man in front of him sobbed. “Please! I swear I can get the money to you! I just need more time!”

Rio let out a low chuckle. “Yeah? Isn’t that what you said last time? And the time before that too?” He turned to look at Bullet. “I wasn’t dreamin’ when he said all that stuff before, right?”

Bullet shook his head. Rio let out an exaggerated sigh. Before he could say anything though, his phone started ringing.

His _personal_ phone.

He pulled it out with his free hand and stared at the number. He didn’t recognize it and considered letting it go to voicemail to finish up his work.

But he didn’t give out his personal phone number to just anyone. “Yo,” he answered, holding the phone up to his ear.

_“Hi, um…is this Rio?”_

Rio placed that calm voice immediately. Sadie Marks. “Yeah, what’s goin’ on?” He walked a few paces away, lowering his voice to not be overheard.

_“Can you come pick me up?”_

Rio pursed his lips, looking to the man who was tied up in the chair. “Kinda busy right now.”

_“It’s sort of an emergency…”_

Damn. Of course it was. Rio took a deep breath and nodded. “Send me your location. I’ll be there in a bit.”

Rio hung up and walked back to the man and Bullet. He stared down at him, tapping the crowbar softly in his hand. “Looks like it’s your lucky day. I gotta go take care of some other business.”

The man actually smiled and let out a relieved breath. “I swear, I’ll have-“

But Rio cut him off. He handed the crowbar over to Bullet and gave him a quick nod. “So Bullet here’s gonna finish things up.” He looked at Bullet as he started making his way towards the warehouse exit. “No broken bones. I want him walkin’ outta here to bring me my money.”

* * *

Rio wondered if maybe he should rethink his definition of ‘emergency’. Or maybe he should have Sadie rethink his definition of ‘emergency’ because when Rio pulled up to the park, he saw Sadie sprawled across a bench, his feet propped up on his backpack.

He got out of the car and silently approached. When he stood over Sadie, the kid didn’t even jump, just squinted up at him as Rio blocked the sun from his face. “Hey,” Sadie said with a scrunched up smile.

Rio just nodded his chin in greeting. Then he gave his neck a little twist. “Emergency, huh?”

Sadie winced. “Yeah, um…” He looked anywhere _but_ Rio.

Rio took a deep breath. He left his ‘meeting’ for this?

“I think I broke my ankle.” Sadie propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his elevated feet.

Rio raised an eyebrow. Okay, he could see how that would count as an emergency. But…"Why didn’t you call one of your parents?"

Sadie shrugged, still not looking Rio in the eye. “My dad’s out of town on a business trip and my mom…well, she kind of freaks out over this kind of stuff and I mean…hospitals are kind of expensive and you did say that one time you would take care of it.”

Rio crossed his arms. “That was when your mom got food poisoning.”

“I’ll pay you back?”

He let out a quick breath and a reassuring smile. “Nah, you’re too young to start gettin’ into debt. Let me see this ankle,” Rio said as he crouched down at the other end of the bench.

Sadie sat up all the way and pulled up his left pant leg.

Rio clicked his tongue. He had broken enough bones himself to know Sadie’s was at the very least fractured. “Yeah, Imma have to take you to the hospital.”

Sadie groaned, his face finally showing a hint of the pain he was feeling.

Rio got up from his crouch and held a hand out to pull Sadie up to a sitting position. Rio slung his backpack over one shoulder, then he bent down a little, allowing Sadie to throw an arm over Rio’s shoulder and hopped up.

Sadie let out a hiss of pain, accidentally jostling the foot.

“We gonna take this slow. Ain’t no rush. My car’s just over there.”

Sadie nodded and the two proceeded in the slow walk towards Rio’s car.

By the time they made it to the car, Sadie’s breathing was ragged and Rio was actually worried he was going to make his lip start bleeding with how hard he was biting down on it.

Rio helped him settle into his seat, with Sadie finally letting out the cry of pain he had been biting back.

“Hospital’s just ten minutes away,” Rio said as soon as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sadie nodded, trying to get his breathing under control again.

“You wanna tell me how you broke that ankle?” He remembered Eddie mentioning something about taking care of some bullies for one of the ladies.

_“Which one?”_

_“Short one, doesn’t shut up. Assholes at her kid’s school pullin’ down the kid’s pants.”_

Rio always hated assholes like that and wouldn’t mind tracking them down and making sure there wasn’t a repeat of that situation.

“I was just screwing around with some friends,” Sadie said, looking out the window.

Rio pulled up to a red light and looked over at him. “Try again.”

Sadie looked at him then at his hands on the steering wheel. “Is that blood?”

He looked to his hand. Damn, it was. He reached into the console between the seats and pulled out a package of baby wipes. He cleared off the blood and stuffed the used wipe into his pocket to throw away later. “Don’t change the subject.”

Sadie just blinked at him. “I’m not trying to change it, it’s just…” And Sadie looked as if he was trying to hold back a grin. “You have baby wipes?”

“Yeah, and I’ve got a booster seat in the back. So you gonna answer my question or what?”

Sadie let out a small groan. “We were just…screwin’ around.”

Rio shot him a look just as the light turned green. “I’ll drop you off with your mama and let her deal with you if you don’t tell me what happened.”

“Okay, okay!” Sadie shifted in his seat. “I jumped off the monkey bars…from like the very top and I landed wrong.”

The monkey bars Sadie was referring were at least eight feet tall. “You got a death wish or somethin’?”

“Aunt Beth says I’m just like my mom,” Sadie said with a wry grin.

Rio shook his head, knowing right away that was a lie. Because just the other day Beth was saying how completely _different_ the two were. “There somethin’ else you still not tellin’ me?”

Sadie shrugged and looked out the window again.

Oh, there was definitely something else.

But in his experience in interrogating people, Rio could tell when someone was done giving up information.

Sadie was currently at that point.

Once they got to the hospital, Rio was going to have to get the information he needed through a different method.

* * *

“Fill out these forms and we’ll call you when a doctor’s ready,” the nurse said as he handed Rio a clipboard and didn’t look away from the computer screen.

“How long of a wait?”

“I don’t know, sir. We’ll call you when it’s your turn.” He still didn’t look up at Rio.

Rio clenched his jaw. “Can you tell me how many people are in front of us?”

Finally, the nurse looked at him. “Seven. Now can you please have a seat and fill out those forms. Thank you.”

Rio bit his tongue as he took the clipboard and walked to where Sadie had stationed himself in the wheelchair he found for him. He sat down and started flipping through the forms, clicking the top of the pen repeatedly.

“I’ll do that,” Sadie said, already reaching over for the clipboard.

But Rio held the clipboard just out of reach. “I’m takin’ care of this right? Then I gotta put some information down too.”

He only filled out one line though. In the parent/guardian line, he filled out with his name.

Christopher Beltran.

Then he handed it over to Sadie.

Sadie looked at his name and then looked at him with a small smirk. “Your name’s Christopher?”

Rio slouched as comfortably as possible in the chair. “And?”

Sadie looked back to the clipboard. “Rio’s definitely more intimidating. Christopher makes me think of Christopher Robin and Winnie-the-Pooh. That doesn’t really fit with your look.”

Rio couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his mouth.

A few minutes later, Sadie handed back the clipboard with the forms filled out.

Rio got up to hand them back to the nurse, who took them without even looking up. He settled back into the chair with a sigh. They were going to be here a while.

He at least had something to occupy his time with. He pulled out his phone again and typed out a few messages. He checked in on Bullet to see if the man finally handed over the money, asked Junior how Marcus was behaving, then pulled up a puzzle game and attempted to pass the level he was stuck on.

Since Sadie's phone died while waited for Rio at the park however, he had nothing to do but fiddle with his hands.

For a whole hour.

They weren’t even next after an hour. There was still three other people in front of them.

But Rio was okay with it. He didn’t have anywhere to be and that other ‘meeting’ he had later tonight, he could send Bullet to take care of that as well. Rio didn’t think they were going to be here that late though.

Besides, this was just all part of his plan to get Sadie to finally tell him everything. Wait for him to finally admit he was bored out of his mind.

And Sadie was close to his breaking point, letting his head fall back on his shoulders and letting out a quiet groan.

“Everything all right?” Rio asked, not looking up from his phone and making sure his voice didn’t sound too concerned.

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Sadie said, the fist hint of sarcasm Rio heard from him.

Which meant everything was not great and Sadie probably had five more minutes in him before he started spilling the full truth.

And for Rio, this was great.

Sadie didn’t even last the five minutes Rio estimated for him.

“When are they going to call my name?” Sadie groaned out.

Rio shrugged, still not looking up from his phone. He had five moves left, but to finish the level, he needed six moves. Maybe if he bought a few power-ups…? “They’ll call you when they call you.”

“Can’t you like…I don’t know…have them put me at the top of the list?”

Nope, the power-ups were ten dollars. He was not about to throw away ten dollars for that. “And how do you want me to do that?” Rio finally looked over at Sadie.

“Smoke them?”

Rio barked out a laugh. “You even know what that means?”

Sadie rolled his eyes and looked away. “I’ve heard my mom say it a few times…”

“I ain’t about to smoke anyone here just because you thought it was a good idea to jump off the monkey bars.”

Sadie crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath, “I didn’t think it was a good idea…”

And finally, Rio was getting the information he wanted.

He tried not to react, looking back to his phone and acting as if he could easily talk about something else. “Oh yeah? Then why’d you do it?”

Sadie pursed his lips. He didn’t give an answer.

Rio scoffed, locking his phone and pocketing it. “’S fine. I get that you don’t wanna rat out your friends. Snitches get stitches right?” Then he gave Sadie’s propped up ankle a pointed look. “Seems like you gonna have to get stitches either way.”

Sadie’s face paled slightly. “Do you really think so?”

Rio shrugged, crossing his arms and starting straight ahead. “Guess we’ll have to wait for a professional opinion.” He made a show of checking his watch. “Probably two more hours until we actually get into the doctor’s office. Half an hour before they come in. An hour to get x-rays. Fifteen minutes for them to look at them and say it’s broken. They’ll reset it, check if you need surgery or stitches. Then maybe half an hour for them to put your cast on.”

Sadie didn’t try softening his groan. “Mom’s gonna kill me.”

Rio smirked. “Yeah, I don’t see how you’re gonna get out of that one.”

Sadie turned to glare at Rio for a moment before staring down at his broken ankle.

Rio figured two more minutes before Sadie finally admitted what happened.

Two minutes later, Sadie broke the silence again. “They got high.”

Rio turned his head to look at him and knowing he was referring to his 'friends'. “You didn’t?”

Sadie shook his head. “But I pretended like I did because…” He shrugged. “I don’t know why actually. And they started daring each other to do stupid things and they would do it obviously, because they were high. Then they dared me to jump off the monkey bars and I didn’t want them to think I was lame or that I _wasn’t_ high. So I did it.”

“And they scattered once they saw that you actually got hurt after landing.”

Sadie nodded.

“So why you still callin’ ‘em your friends?”

Sadie frowned. “What?”

“They left you behind. You don’t do that to the people you call ‘friend’.”

“Yeah, but-"

“Why you makin’ excuses for them? Should they have stayed behind and made sure you were fine, yes or no?”

Sadie let out a huff and Rio could see that he was fighting back tears. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“And then they were _high_? Man, what kind of people you callin’ friends?”

Sadie didn’t say anything, instead bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

Rio took a deep breath and softened his voice. “Can I give you a piece of advice?”

Sadie turned to look at him with unshed tears in his eyes.

“Don’t mess with people who are already doin’ drugs at your age. That ain’t gonna bring nothin’ but problems. ‘Cause then they gonna start movin’ nickel bags and then might move up to dimes then up to pills and before you know it, they messin’ with the wrong people and owin’ money they don’t got. All before even graduating high school.”

Sadie roughly wiped away a tear that fell from his eyes.

“Trust me, kid. You don’t wanna get involved in any of that.”

Sadie swallowed hard and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. He looked down and began messing with the brakes on the wheelchair. “Are you gonna tell my mom?”

Rio let out a deep breath. “Nah. She’ll probably get an ulcer if I’m the one tellin’ her.”

Sadie let out a soft laugh.

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

“And what if I don’t tell her?”

Rio shrugged. “Ain’t none of my business, but I won’t blame you if you don’t. If it happens again though? You bet your ass I’m gonna tell her.”

Sadie gave Rio a half smile.

And now that he finally had the information he needed, Rio got up, stretched a little, then looked down at Sadie. “I’m gonna go see if I can’t get you in sooner.”

* * *

While they waited, there had been shift change at the desk. A younger woman that looked as if she had just gotten out of nursing school and wasn’t jaded yet was now sitting behind the desk. Rio turned on his charm, doing an extra pout with his lip, mentioning that his son over there was just ready to go home and sleep.

They were bumped up to next in line.

Two hours later, Rio was wheeling Sadie out of the hospital, putting the crutches in the backseat of his car and helping Sadie climb in without jostling his ankle in his bright green cast. The doctor said to be back in four months to have it taken off.

The nurse Rio had convinced to move them up asked Rio what address she needed to send the bill to.

“Nah, I’m paying upfront.”

She blinked at him. “It’s two thousand four hundred.”

Rio reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of a hundred dollar bills. He counted them out, pulling exactly two thousand four hundred dollars out.

He brushed off the stares he received from both the nurse and Sadie.

Halfway to the apartment, Rio declared he was hungry.

“You good if we stop somewhere?”

Sadie shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Rio updated the route in his head, not really hungry himself, but he heard the growl from Sadie’s stomach that he tried covering up with a cough.

They stopped at a diner five minutes from the Marks’ apartment. Rio ordered an omelet, lamenting the fact that it was nothing like the hashbrown bacon omelet he usually got at the other diner he frequented, and Sadie got a burger.

Sadie mentioned he was going to have one of his friends (an actual friend, not the dickheads he was hanging out with at the park) draw a doodle on the cast.

"You gonna let me sign it before?"

Sadie looked at Rio with a surprised look. "You want to sign my cast?"

Rio shrugged. "It's tradition."

He asked the waiter for a permanent marker. She brought one out and Rio signed his name.

Sadie laughed when he saw it. "Seriously? Christopher Robin?"

Rio smirked, setting the permanent marker down. "Can't have your mama findin' out what my real name is."

Sadie shared about his detailed plan for high school even though he was still in middle school because looking for colleges was going to be hard and that wasn't even going into the long process of finding financial aid and applying for scholarships and yeah, his dad could easily pay for it, but Sadie was really upset with him for a reason he didn’t get into.

Then Sadie stopped mid-sentence and looked at Rio bashfully. “Sorry, I’m really not trying to talk about money on purpose.”

Rio shrugged, swallowing down the food in his mouth. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I know you ain’t askin’ for handouts.”

But he did make a mental note to up the cash the ladies washed even more. He already upped it last month and they were delivering. He could just say it’s because he trusted them to do their job and not because he was trying to indirectly contribute to Sadie’s college fund.

Almost five hours after Sadie called Rio, they were finally at the apartment.

“Do you think you can get off with me? Mom’s kind of scared of you and she might not ask too many questions if you’re there too.”

Rio didn’t argue, but he had a feeling that Annie’s concern over Sadie’s well-being might outweigh her intimidation of him.

It was good thing Rio got off though, because once inside the apartment, they saw an ‘out of order’ sign taped to the elevator.

“So how we doin’ this?” Rio asked, turning to look at Sadie.

Sadie frowned. “Doing what?”

“Bridal or piggyback?”

Sadie blinked. “What?”

“You definitely ain’t no three hundred pounds. And that’s five flight of stairs to your place. So what’s gonna be? Bridal or piggyback?”

Sadie opted for piggyback.

He wrapped both arms around Rio’s shoulders, being careful not to jostle his broken ankle too much. Rio carried held the crutches as he climbed the stairs with Sadie on his back. And while he prided himself on being fitter than most men his age, he definitely thought that this counted for at least two days worth of exercise.

Finally on the fifth floor, Sadie slid carefully down, balancing on one foot while adjusting the crutches. Rio wiped some sweat from his forehead while Sadie was distracted.

The pair made their way to the apartment door and instead of reaching into his pocket for his key, Sadie knocked on the door. He then gave Rio a sheepish smile and shrugged. “I lost it earlier at the park.”

Sadie had to knock once more before it opened.

“Noah!” Sadie smiled brightly at the man standing in the doorway. “I didn’t know you were here!”

Noah smiled at Sadie, but then it immediately dropped as he looked at Rio standing next to him and then to the cast on Sadie’s foot. “Uh, yeah. I came to surprise you and your mom.”

Sadie motioned with his head towards Rio. “This is Rio. Rio, this is Noah.”

Rio nodded his head, regarding the FBI agent in front of him. “Yeah, I heard ‘bout you.”

Noah pursed his lips. “And I’ve heard a lot about you too.”

Rio straightened a little, tilting his chin up as he held Noah’s gaze.

Neither noticed Sadie looking between them with a frown. “So…you two already know each other?”

Noah quickly shook his head. “Oh, no, I just, um…you know, heard about him from your mom.”

Sadie frowned even more.

Thankfully, Annie came out, cutting off any question Sadie was about to ask. “Noah? Who’s at the…oh my God.” Her eyes went wide as she saw Rio standing at the front door. And then her eyes widened even more as she saw Sadie leaning on the crutches and his neon green cast. “_Oh my God_!”

She rushed towards them, ignoring both Rio and Noah.

So Rio was right. Annie’s concern for Sadie definitely took precedence over everything else.

Even over the gang leader and FBI agent standing directly in front of each other.

“What the hell happened?!”

“It was an accident,” Sadie said, not meeting Annie’s eyes.

“No, you tell me exactly what happened!”

“He said it was an accident,” Rio spoke up.

Annie looked at him, her eyes widening again. She glanced nervously towards Noah then back to Rio. “Was this-?”

Rio cut her off, knowing her question was going to be some kind of subtle-not-so-subtle way of asking if it had anything to do with his work. “Tripped pretty badly while playing soccer at the park. His phone was dead and I was actually at the park too and saw it happened. Took care of the rest.”

Annie visibly gulped. “So then you brought the hospital bill-“

“Just said I took care of the rest, didn’t I?”

Annie blinked. “Like…everything?”

Rio nodded, then turned his attention back to Sadie. “See you in four months to get that thing off.”

“Thanks man,” Sadie said, holding out a fist.

Rio gave it a first bump, then looked back to Noah. “Say hi to Turner for me, yeah?” Then he walked down the hallway towards the stairs, smirking as he heard Annie squeak out another ‘_oh my God!_’

Inside the apartment, Annie continued fretting over Sadie, demanding to know exactly what the doctor said and how much they were going to owe Rio now.

Noah, tilting his head and staring at the only name signed on the cast, was the one to finally ask, “Who’s Christopher Robin?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head cannon that Rio does not promote youths getting involved in his area of business. You get a little hint of that here, but maybe in the future, I'll have a one-shot focused completely on that.


End file.
